


A Sense of Relief, Finally

by definetlynotaturtle



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definetlynotaturtle/pseuds/definetlynotaturtle
Summary: Elissa Cousland has returned. Breaking into Skyhold to spend her first night back away from all others. To simply enjoy being with her wife, Leliana.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Leliana (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet, Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	A Sense of Relief, Finally

She could feel the eyes upon her. She had often been the subject of such glances in her years. Many in her profession did. And while she normally didn’t mind the attention, she often found a thrill in being given so much attention, at this moment she simply wished that they would thrust their eyes anywhere else.

And then Leliana made it to her desk. Uncomfortably aware of her agents as well as the ravens she has with her in the rookery of Skyhold. Ritts for what it was worth was trying her best to hide her keen interest. Jana who was standing next to her, most likely Ritts was trying to get into her bed while Jana misunderstood her intentions, had might as well been gawking slacked jawed as she made her way into her domain.

It seemed that even her ravens were judging her every action and picking apart every miniscule movement she maid and making note of every irregularity. Their eyes seeming to know exactly why she was in her current state.

That was of course not true. But it seemed that way. At least to her exhausted mind.

Her agents on the other hand definitely were. And she knew why.

She, Leliana, Former Left Hand of the Divine, Master Bard, and Spymaster for the Inquisition had walked to her post not only an hour later than she had ever before but she did so with a limp.

A slight one to be sure but it would definitely be noticeable to those around her. After all, if they didn’t they wouldn’t be good enough to work for her.

A person limping is not an uncommon sight at Skyhold. There must have been near two hundred soldiers at the castle at any given time. And that’s not even including the injured in the medical tents. Limping was far from an uncommon sight. What made this such a surprise was that Leliana herself had not been in a dangerous situation in months. And even then she never showed any signs of injury. She was composed, solid, and in control at all times. Not even the stab wound she had received during the retreat from Haven had managed to make her show pain in sight of others.

Leliana had woken up that sore in ways she hadn’t felt in years. Exhausted from a long and strenuous night, both emotionally and physically, to find that the sun was already in the sky. Well aware that she needed more rest but also not able to afford herself the luxury she had gotten up, donned her clothes that had been thrown about and her chainmail, and steeled herself for the day. Already dreading having to deal with her peers. She knew that they would not be happy with her but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She was too relieved. Years of worry and stress had lifted themselves off her shoulders and left a warmth she had forgotten in their wake.

Elissa Cousland had returned.

Her love. Whom she hadn’t seen in years had returned. No warning save a letter she found on her desk after a meeting at the war table. No one had seen who brought it. Its contents had her running from the tower to her quarters. Not daring to hope that it was true. She wouldn’t be able to endure if it turned out not to be true.

She ran through the keep startling more than a few servants and guards. She didn’t stop to even acknowledge them. She didn’t stop until she got to her door. And she hesitated.

She stood there for what must have been years but was in all likelihood only moments before she mustered the courage to open the door.

And there she was. Still in her armor. Her clothes motted with spots and holes. Her singular brown braid over her shoulder with strands sticking out. Chapped Lips and bags under her eyes. Her strong shoulders sagged and her skin sunken and tanned as if exposed to constant sun and wind. Her strong arms in the process of removing her armor. Seeming to shake under the strain of doing so. Her legs, normally long and lean looked about to buckle under her weight.

She was the most beautiful woman Leliana had ever laid her eyes on.

They run into each other’s arms. Leliana, her face in the crook of Elissa’s neck, where shoulder and neck meet, inhales the scent of her long absent lover. And then the tears flow. They weep in each other’s arms. Tears of relief, joy, and sheer elation at finally being together again after so long. She’s unsure how they get to her bed. But next thing she knows they are lying down. Still crying tears of joy and looking into each other’s eyes when exhaustion overtakes them.

Leliana wakes in the middle of the night unsure how much time has passed to find the bed empty. She feels despair pull at her as it has so many nights before and is about to renew her weeping when she looks up to see her. Elissa. She’s at the other side of the room her back to the bed removing her clothes, her armor already at her feet.

She pulls her shirt over her head and Leliana feels a twinge of heat pool between her legs looking upon the numerous scars and muscles the riddle the wardens back. The heat intensifies when Elissa removes her pants and those thighs that she had spent so many nights between come into view. Still muscled but significantly thinner than was normal for her. “How long has it been since she’s eaten an actual meal?” The thought causes her near physical pain. Leliana had seen more than enough to know the signs of someone malnourished. She makes a decision right there, watching her lover strip in the moonlight, “She will never suffer so again”.

Leliana rises from the bed and quietly walks up behind her warden. Smirking into her shoulder at the startled jump she manages to get out of her when her lips meet the back of her neck. Arms circling around her waist as she peppers her neck and shoulders with the loving worship that she deserves. The heat between her thighs turning into an inferno when a moan spills from between her lover’s lips. Smirk returning as a hand sneaks down under the undergarments of the near nude woman.

Leliana Pulls herself out of her memories and into the present with a start. Silently admonishing herself for not only losing herself in her thoughts but for doing so in front of her agen-

HER AGENTS!

They had given up all pretense of not watching her. Now openly staring directly at her. All conversation ending as soon as she raises her head. She needed to get this under control. Now.

Rising to her full height and removing some of her red locks out of her eyes she would immediately command the attention of her people. Even if she hadn’t had it already. Turning towards the center of the room she looks upon her ravens. It still seemed to her that they were paying an inordinate amount of attention to her but she shrugged it off. She had a more important matter to contend with. Namely quashing any and all rumors that might be going through their heads. And making sure that they all know that she was still in charge and in control. She didn’t believe her people might try to take advantage of a moment of weakness but old habits die hard. And in the game that moment could have easily ruined her. And like it or not the game must be played.

“All of you have your assignments. I hope you have a good reason for being here instead of doing them.” Her piercing blue eyes turning on them were enough to get them to wilt. “All of you, go. Except you Janna. Wait there.”

She could count on one hand the amount of times she had seen a room be cleared by its inhabitants faster than that moment.

Grabbing several parchments and a quill she prepares to write notes calling for a meeting at the war table when she notices the effect her relapse into her memories has had on her. It seems that despite her exhaustion, her frustration with herself, and her trepidation for what was to come that just the memories of Elissa Cousland was enough to make her pants uncomfortable to wear and cling to her thighs. She couldn’t bring herself to be upset about it, even if it was the last thing she needed right now.

She pressed her seal into the third note sealing it closed and was about to have Janna deliver them when she… reconsidered. She quickly wrote a fourth and sealed it close and called Janna over.

“Deliver these to Inquisitor Lavellan, Ambassador Montilyet, Commander Cullen, and Lady Morrigan then go see to your assignments.”

“Lady Leliana, if I may ask, are you alright? You seem-”

“Deliver the notes and see to your duties Jana.” She cut the girl off. Jana snapped to attention “Right away, Sister Nightingale.” Leliana watched the poor elven girl disappear before she let herself feel bad. Jana didn’t deserve that.

Leliana made for the same stairs her agents had gone down feeling as if eyes were burning into her back as she did so. She ignored the feeling. She needed to get back to her quarters. Elissa had been asleep still when she left. A note was on the bedside table letting her know where Leliana had gone. And now she had to go collect her for a meeting with the Inquisitor and the rest of her advisors and tell them that not only had the Hero of Ferelden arrived at Skyhold but she had done so by breaking into the castle and rookery to leave a note on her desk without anyone seeing to then go wait in Lelianas room. And that instead on letting the rest of the inhabitants know that arguably the most important and dangerous person alive was in their castle she had decided to spend the better part of the night fucking her. She knew Josephine would understand. She could only hope that Cullen and the Inquisitor would as well. And then there was Morrigan. Leliana was unsure how she would respond. She was… unpredictable where Elissa was concerned. And there was no doubt that the circumstances were complicated to say the least. For all three of them.

None the less they had been through much together. Morrigan deserved to know about her return before the rest of the castle.

And then there’s Kieran…

Think about that later. Shaking herself out of her thoughts once again she opens her door to see Elissa already awake and dressed. Eating the fruit, she occasionally kept in her quarters as a snack. And her eyes immediately at the sight.

“Time to politic already?”

“I’m afraid so love.” She wraps her arms around the larger woman. Tucking her head into her shoulder and inhaling her scent. “I wish I could keep you to myself. Away from the troubles of the world.”

Strong but thin, too thin, hands gently cup her face and tilting her head up to meet her lips. It’s a chaste kiss. Soft and fleeting. But conveying all the emotion in the world. “Soon my love. Soon. As soon as this is over we can disappear. Find a village at the end of the world or a cabin in the depths of the wilds. Let the world solve its own problems for once. We have done enough. As soon as this is over.” She smiled sweetly down at her. Eyes full of promise and longing. Leliana returned the smile. Dreaming of doing just that. Wanting nothing more than to do that right now. Her heart aches with longing once again.

_That was supposed to stop when you returned. Why could you not have done so just a few weeks earlier? Why my love?_

“I want that more than anything, dearest.” She tucks herself back into her shoulder. _I don’t want her to see the tears. Let her dream. For a while more at least._

“But that will have to wait. I fear Josie will have my hide if we keep her waiting any longer.”

“You’re right” she sighs dejectedly. Throwing her hood back over her shoulder she prepares to face the world. For the first time in half a decade. _For her. For us._

She walks through the doors following behind Leliana. Trying and failing to keep her eyes from falling to those swaying hips.

“So how did you manage to break into Skyhold”

_Uh oh._

“Lady Lavellan! This is not the time nor place! Leliana will be here at any moment.” A pause “Re-Really? You’re not wear-?” Giggles could be heard through the door. The same voice that had been just speaking. “Oh, Alright. But be quick. We must hurry. I don’t want to- AAAAHHHH!”

“We weren’t interrupting anything I trust?” Leliana had chosen that moment to make her entrance. Following half a step behind her still wearing the hood the only thing that could be seen clearly of Elissas features is the smile on her face.

“Leliana! No, of course not.” Josephine had finally composed herself the antivan ambassador doing her best to cut off her friends teasing before it started. While the Inquisitor, a lithe elven woman with luxurious brown hair, simply leaned against the table with an unapologetic smile upon her face. “Ahem. Do you know where the Commander and Morrigan are? And who is this?”

“We’re right hear.” Commander Cullen marches past the human woman to stand at the side of the table. “Morrigan was arguing with some of the residents. I had to interfere before she decided to turn them inside out.”

“I’d have done no such thing. Such a feat would expend far for effort than those lot are worth.”

“That LOT was a seeker and the Grand Enchanter.”

“And I’m sure that means a lot to them. And others of similarly unimpressive intellect.”

“For the love of-“

“ENOUGH!” Ellana Lavellans voice echoed throughout the room. Causing Elissa to raise an eyebrow. _At least she has a voice fit for the battlefield_. “Now. Leliana, why are we here and who is that?”

Steeling herself for the coming bombardment she breathed deeply before responding. Looking over at the woman who means more to her than anything and giving her a near inperceptible nod. Elissa removes the hood. A gasp can be heard from across the table.

“She is why we are here. And she’s my wife. Elissa Cousland. The Hero of Ferelden.”

The yelling starts immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have never written fanfiction before. Was it obvious? I have no idea what I am doing.


End file.
